Elgerholme
Elgerholme is the fourth-largest city of Lungary, with a population of 2.4 million, as well as one of its seventeen federal states. Located in southwestern Lungary, Elgerholme is an enclave located inside of the state of Darland. The Elgerholme metropolitan area has a population of over 3.5 million people. Established as a Lungarian-speaking city-state in 410 AD, Elgerholme was unified under the Lungarian Empire in the 12th-century, it went on to experience further economic development, to become one of the most economically powerful cities in Lungary. Elgerholme is commonly seen as the regional capital of West Lungary. Since the modern-era, Elgerholme has become a center for art, music, and culture within Lungary. It is considered to be the nightlife capital of the nation, with the highest amount of bars, nightclubs, and restaurants per capita in the nation. Politically, Elgerholme has also been considered to be the most politically progressive state in the nation, often supporting left-wing parties such as the Social Democrats (SDL), Radicals, and The Greens. Demographics As of a 2017 estimate, the city of Elgerholme has a population of about 2,444,000 residents; this makes Elgerholme the fourth-largest city in Lungary. The Elgerholme metropolitan area has an overall population of about 3,546,000 residents, making it the largest metropolitan area in West Lungary. Ethnic groups In Lungary, Elgerholme has a reputation of having the highest proportion of white residents of all of Lungary's major cities. According to a 2016 study, approximately 89.2% of Elgerholme residents self-identified as white, with only 8.1% of residents identifying as black, and 2.7% as mixed-race or other. Because of the rather racially homogenous demographics, neighborhoods have not developed along racial lines, with all neighborhoods having a relative equal percentage of black residents. Despite the lack of racial diversity, the city still has a high population of people of immigrant ancestry, mainly coming from countries such as Akraine, Kasha, Larus, and Samara. In 2016, approximately 79.6% of the population were ethnic Lungarians, while 14.5% were Lungarian nationals of immigrant origin, and 5.9% were foreign nationals; this means that approximately 20.4% of the population were not of ethnic Lungarian origin, similar to the demographics of Munbach. Language Lungarian is the official and predominant language spoken in Elgerholme. It is a South Taglag language, and the most widely-spoken language in the world. The Elgerholme dialect is the dominant dialect of Lungarian that is spoken in the city of Elgerholme and the Elgerholme metropolitan area. The Elgerholme dialect is one of the more common dialects spoken in the nation, and has been influenced greatly by the Kashan language. While the dialect is mutually intelligible with standard Lungarian, numerous Kashan loanwords have entered into the dialect, leading to some confusing slang terminology for those not familiar with the dialect. Besides Lungarian, Kashan is the most-commonly spoken language in Elgerholme, followed by Akrainian. Lungarian is the native language of approximately 85.3% of the population, followed by Kashan at 10.2%, and Akrainian at 3.3%. Other languages make up the remaining 1.2%. Kashan can commonly be heard spoken throughout the city, although it is most predominant in Northwest Elgerholme, where stores often advertise in both Lungarian and Kashan. Religion , 20.6% Church of Lungary, 14.8% Other Christian, 1.1%]] Religion differs greatly in Elgerholme on ethnic lines. Its ethnic Lungarian population is one of the most irreligious in the entire nation, while its immigrant populations tend to be very religious. According to a 2015 study, about 62.2% of Elgerholmers do not identify themselves with a specific religion. The most predominant religion in the nation is Christianity, with about 36.5% of the population identifying as Christian. Of the Christian population, about 56.5% identify as Wechallian Southern Christians, 40.6% as members of the Church of Lungary, and 2.9% as other Christian. About 1.3% of the population identify with religions other than Christianity. About 18.5% of the population state that they go to church "regularly", while 75.5% of the population have not gone within the past year. There is a significant ethnic disparity when it comes religious devotion; about 88.5% of the population with an immigrant background agree with the statement "religion is very important to me", while only 6.7% of the ethnic Lungarian population agree. Approximately 30.2% of the population state that "there is a God", 45.4% state that "there is some sort of spirit or life source, but no God", while 24.4% state "there is no God, spirit, or life source". Government Boroughs East Elgerholme Metropolitan Borough of Elgerholme Inner Elgerholme South Elgerholme Southwest Elgerholme]] Main article: Boroughs and neighborhoods of Elgerholme. The city-state of Elgerholme is divided into six boroughs, which are further subdivided into individual neighborhoods. Boroughs are used for administrative purposes, while neighborhoods are used purely for self-identification and census data. Most residents identify with their neighborhoods more than they do with their borough, and neighborhood pride is strong within Elgerholme. Each borough is governed by a borough council, consisting of five elected borough councilmen. Each borough is headed by a borough mayor as well, whom is popularly elected by citizens. Each mayor is part of the Council of Mayors, which is headed by the Mayor of Elgerholme and advises the City Parliament of Elgerholme. Individual boroughs do not function as municipalities, and instead are inferior to the City Parliament of Elgerholme. Neighborhoods have no form of administrative government. State As one of the seventeen states of Lungary, Elgerholme is entitled to its own state government. The City Parliament of Elgerholme has its seat in the Metropolitan Borough of Elgerholme, which is also the location of the Mayor's Mansion. Education Culture Category:Elgerholme Category:Lungarian state capitals Category:City-states Category:States of Lungary Category:Cities of Lungary Category:Populated places in Lungary Category:Elgerholme metropolitan area